1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotatable connector for electrical connection, and more particularly, to a rotatable connector having a universal coupling in order to avoid a cable entangled.
2. The Related Art
Electrical connectors, as a common element that can be generally contacted by technical personnel, have an extensive application field. With respect to specific electrical equipments in which the electrical connector is used, it has an according request for connector structure corresponding to different purposes provided by the application of the electrical connector.
At present, connector designers pay particular attention to achieve a variety of performance through making some certain improvements on the connector structure, i.e., simplifying constitution structure, realizing reliable electrical connection, or reducing the dimension and weight of the electrical connector.
Although these variance designs as mentioned previously, can make a great progress on the application of electrical connectors, another demand, that is how to achieve a flexible connection between the electrical connector and the exterior electrical apparatus, and avoid a cable entangled, is ignored.
As well-known, due to a movement of the exterior electrical apparatus, a cable that is connects between the electrical connector and the exterior electrical apparatus, especially a part approached to a cable end plug, would be tangled frequently. This tangled cable not only influences beauty of the electrical equipment, but also results a bending stress and a stress concentration about the cable, further leads to the cable""s life-span reduction, and even causes the cable damage or break.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a rotatable connector capable for revolving following with the plug""s rotation, thereby avoiding the cable entangled.
To attain the above object, the present invention provides a rotatable connector which comprises a pedestal, a spring, a holding plate, a universal coupling and a receptacle. The pedestal has a base plate, several ledges and a pair of pillars extending upwardly from the base plate. The pillars stand opposite sides of the base plate and outside the ledges. Each pillar has a hole therein. The spring is arranged to encase the ledges. A plurality of bulges are projected outwardly from an outer edge of the holding plate and pressed on the spring. The universal coupling has a first pivot, a second pivot and a shaft. The first and the second pivots are pivotally engaged by the shaft. Ends of the first pivot are pivotally inserted into the holes of the pillars. One end of second pivot engages with the holding plate, while the other end is fixed to the receptacle. The receptacle is electrically connected to a cable end plug. Due to the universal coupling pivotally attaching to the pedestal, the rotatable connector can revolve following the plug""s rotation, thereby avoiding the cable entangled.